Who killed Karen
by jediknigh5
Summary: A one-shot mystery with some pretty dark humor. The suspects are Bree, Edie, Gabby, Julie, Karen, Lynette, Mary Alice, and Susan. Enjoy.


.

The eight women were all here, in this weird old victorian mansion. Bree, Edie, Gabby, Julie, Lynette, Katherine, Mary Alice, and Julie's mother Susan. One of these women had murdered their elderly neighbor Karen. Apparently Karen had been sitting on millions of dollars, and this old mansion. Why would a woman with that much money choose to live at Wisteria Lane. Maybe she had enjoyed these women's company more than she let on. She must have, she named all eight of them in her will. However, as long as the investigation into Karen's murder was ongoing, none of them could collect. Then they all got the same note.

.

"Come to Karen's mansion Saturday night, where her murderer will be revealed. If you do not show, or if the police show up, you will never collect your inheritance."

.

These eight all showed up. It was scary, the thunderstorm outside made it even scarier. Seven of them knew they were about to be in the same room as the murderer, but for six million dollars each, they'd take their chances.

.

Gabby: Allright, we're all here. So, who killed her?

Bree: I don't know, but I doubt she'll just announce herself.

Gabby: Then why exactly are we all here?

Edie: Greed. Taking the chance of getting killed for millions of dollars.

Lynette: So, we just have to figure out who had the most motive to kill Karen.

Mary Alice: Anyone who knew she was leaving them six million dollars. The problem is, none of us knew.

Edie: Didn't we? You were closest to her.

Mary Alice: I'm not sure I'd say I was her closest friend. At any rate she never told me.

Edie: I think she did.

Mary Alice: What are you saying Edie?

Edie: I'm saying you killed Karen.

.

As Edie finished her accusation there was lightening outside, and the lights went out. Evidently the generator for this house was senstive to lightening. Before the lights came back on there was a gunshot. When they came back on Mary Alice was lying on the floor dead.

.

Edie: Ofcourse, I could be wrong.

Julie: Who even has a gun? Here's my purse, feel free to empty your own ladies.

Edie: There's only one person here who's an expert on guns.

Bree: So now you're accusing me?

Edie: If ayone can do a killshot, in the dark, it would be you.

Bree: I'm flatterred, but I didn't kill Karen, or Mary Alice.

Edie: I wish I could beleive that.

.

At this pont there was again lightning, the lights went off, and there was again a gunshot. When the lights went back on Bree was lying on the floor, dead.

.

Edie: And I do believe you Bree, I really do.

Julie: This is insane. Whenever she accusses someone, they die.

Edie: Which brings me to you.

Susan: No! Leave my daughter alone.

Edie: Come on Susan. Julie hung around Karen.

Susan: She helped an old woman with her groceries.

.

At this point Julie actually tried to leave, but Edie grabbed her arm. Julie seemed really scared.

.

Julie: I didn't kill anyone, I swear.

Edie: I don't believe you. I think you killed all of them.

.

Once again the lightning made the lights go out, and there was a gunshot. But when the lights came back on, Edie was on the floor, dead.

.

Gabby: Okay, that's new.

Julie: I took a psychology class, I think this person s a psychopath.

Lynette: Agreed. Let's just call the cops and let them deal with it.

Gabby: At which point we'd all be suspects in these three murders as well. Maybe we should figure out who the murderer is, and turn her over to the police.

Lynette: You would say that.

Gabby: What's that supposed to mean?

Lynette: Just that you're the most materialistic among us. You would risk all of our lives for money, because maybe you have no reason to be afraid.

Gabby: What are you implying Lynette?

Lynette: I'm not implying anything. I'm sayng outright that you killed all of these people.

.

For the 4th time, lightning, power briefly out, gunshot. When the lights came on Gabby was on the floor, dead.

.

Lynette: Or, I should just keep my mouth shut.

Katherine: This is not hard to figure out. Everyone who's been accussed was murdered, except one. In one, and only one case, the accusser was killed. In this case the shooter was protecting her daughter.

Susan: Are you accusing me of being the murderer?

Katherine: Yes, I am.

.

Lightning, lights out, gunshot, Katherine dead.

.

Susan: Well this narrows my suspects down, to one.

Lynette: Fine, accusse me, get it over with.

Susan: I didn't kill these people, and my daughter wouldn't do it. So there's only one person here who could possibly have done it.

Lynette: I didn't do it.

Susan: I don't believe you. I think you murdered all of them.

.

When the lights went out Lynette knew she was seconds away from death. She said what would be her final word "No" to answer the accusation. The gunshot rang out, and Lynette fell to the floor dead. When the lights came back on Susan saw her daughter Julie standing there, wth the gun in her hand. There was a wicked smile across her lip, she was past pretending that she wasn't the murderer.

.

Susan: Julie, a part of me knew it was you.

Julie: Really, then why did you let me shoot all of your friends?

Susan: I was hoping you'd tell me of your own free will. Why'd you do it?

Julie: I killed Karen for the money. When the police were investigating all of us, I decided to eliminate all of you, try and collect the whole thing.

Susan: You don't think they'll be suspicious if you're the sole survivor?

Julie: I've already worked out a story. You killed Karen, and the others. But you couldn't bring yourself to shoot your own daughter, so you killed yourself.

Susan: You'll still be a suspect.

Julie: Maybe, but for 48 million I'll take my chances.

Susan: How exactly did you rig the lightning?

Julie: I didn't, it was just realy cool. After the first time, I decded to have a little fun with my murders. I'm glad I got to explain this plan to someone. Now it's your time to die mom. Nothing personal, see you in Heaven.


End file.
